The external male urinary catheter collects liquids from the urinary tract of a male and protects a male""s skin from urinary catheter leakage.
Male Homosapiens may develop a number of different medical conditions that require surgery in the lower portion of the trunk. Such surgery may affect the urinary track and organs connected to or associated with the urinary track. These effects may include swelling and or urinary tract drainage. The fluids that drain from the urinary tract following surgery can be very caustic. Upon contact between such drainage and the skin of the legs or lower trunk, a burning sensation is frequently experienced. Extreme pain may accompany the burning sensation.
External male urinary catheters are available which can keep drainage from the urethra from contact with all exposed skin except skin on the penis. Unfortunately these catheters are not useable when the drainage is accompanied by swelling or soreness of the penis. Urinary catheters that can be used when there is swelling or soreness generally permit at least some leakage from time to time that contacts the skin. This contact between the skin and caustic drainage can cause unacceptable pain.
The external male urinary assembly has a flexible moisture barrier sheet with a penis passage. A liquid absorbent material pad is adjacent to the flexible barrier sheet with an absorbent material pad passage generally coaxial with the penis passage. A cup member has cup member flange that extends radially outward from a large diameter opening on an inlet end of the cup member. A cup member discharge opening is provided in the cup member. The liquid absorbent material pad is compressed between the flexible moisture barrier sheet and the cup member flange. A first portion of the liquid absorbent material pad extends radially outward from the cup member flange. A harness engages the cup member and holds the cup member, the liquid absorbent material pad, and the flexible moisture barrier sheet in position to receive urinary drainage. A liquid holding container is connected to the cup member discharge opening by a flexible discharge tube.